Half Lucario
by GaiaMeloetta
Summary: A STORY OF A HALF HUMAN AND HALF POKEMON NAME ROXAS NOBODY KNOWS WHAT HE IS AT ALL BUT HE COULD NOT HIDE IT FOREVER.


**HELLO PEOPLE THIS MY 2ND STORY THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO READ MY 1ST STORY SO FAR I WILL HAVE SCHEDLE FOR I DO AND HERE IT IS**

_**WE-FIXING ERRORS**_

_**SO WITHOUT ETHER NOW ENJOY THIS.**_

* * *

I started wake for the last day of school after that I can begin my adventure. I started get out of bed and headed to the bathroom then I look in the mirror i was not your normal human i was half human half Pokémon. look at my arms cover in blue fur i had grey fur hands that had a spike on the on top of my hands. i had blue fur cover my ears and were on top of my head, my hair was dark gray and long. i had fur on my face that look like a gray mask. i had red eyes. i look my feet they were long and gray. i had a spike on my chest and my back. and lastly i look my blue tail. my name is Roxas am 19 years old and i am half human and half lucario and i live in anew town in loneful region.

* * *

**_LATER _**

i started to get dress for school then i headed down stairs and went to the table and sit down and saw my mother bring food for me mourning Roxas she said morning mother i said i smiled i look at her she was human she was beautiful mother with long red hair she was at the age of 31 then me and my mother started to eat. i ate for a while then look at my mother i wounder what my father is doing now i said he probably is just happy to see you begain your advanture my mother said my father is a lucario he is traveler he explores the regions in this world he could not see me grow but he give me a necklace that arceus made it and give it to my father my mother told me that the Pokémon wears it make them look like a human. i finish eating i got my backpack and put on my necklace then a glow surrounded me then the glow stop and now i look like a full human. then i left home bye mom i said bye Roxas my mother said. then i left from home and then i run to school. when got here i saw two my friends they turn to see me and both of them wave at me. hey Roxas both them said i wave back hey Ryan Alex good to see you guys i said happyly good to see you i can't belive this is the last day of school Alex said i know right time flys Ryan said indeed i said. then we headed to the battle filed of our school and we saw our teacher good to see you all here today is the last day school and you people will be trainers our teacher said we all yeld because of this day but this year the champion will tell who will be a trainer now all of were shock what our teacher said. my i present to you the champion of the loneful region ultima Phoenix our teacher said then we saw a man with a mask on walking here hello you people it good to meet people who going become a trainer phoenix all of us shoke hands. we it was my turn to shacke hand with ultima phoenix hello good sir it is good meet you my is ultima phoenix but everyone calls me phoenix whats your name phoenix said the names Roxas Phoenix i said i sake hands with him it is good meet you to Roxas Phoenix said then he was stareing at me um is there something wrong i said no sorry i stare into space Phoenix said. this will be simple phoenix if you please the teacher said the rules are simple it will be a 3 people battle 1 pokemon for each person and its a triple battle there is no winning or loseing if you can belive in you and your pokemon you will pass now pick two people Phoenix all us noded i was teaming up with Alex and Ryan sweet us tougether this is nice Alex said we were happy to be work tougether well look we have here we have old man kid a boy said me and my firends turn and saw the 3 bullies Tyler, Renzered, and Soul you just very usless your just weak you should just die in a hole Soul said i did not get mad because my nature was calm so i am more calmer then pure human we got thretin by his word but we ingnore them. we were all in teams of 3 ok come here and pick a pokeball our teacher said then we pick our pokemon. when was our turn we pick our pokemon i pick one i realase it and apperd a espeon then Alex and Ryan picked they realese ther pokemon they pick and apperd a arcenine and a unfenzet than we saw the bullies with there pokemon it were a skucktank, a beartic, and a staraptor. we got ready who we fight we look at the screen who we battle against we were first up against the bullies. may the best fun beagn phoenix said staraotir aleral ace Tyler said and hit espeon arcenine flame whell Alex said unfezent air slash Ryan said then arcenine attack at skuntank and unfezent hit staraptor espeon shadow ball i said and the espeon fire a shadow ball to the beartic they we very mad hyper beam all 3 bulies said then there pokemin fired a hyper beam and toke out all our pokemon the battle is over we should there pokemon hurt badly Soul then Tyler and Renxerd nodded and they give us a evil smile keep attacking them the bullies said they attacking our pokemon. stop it the battle is over i said shut up old man Soul said there attack our pokemon we were scared and everyone was shock what is happening. then keep and i saw our pokemon starting to cry gettung hurt badly i saw our pokemon bleed stop it Alex and Ryan said sadly make us the bullies said they keep attacking i saw Alex and Ryan staring to cry to seeing the pokemon bleeding but i had a enough of this now for one final attack Soul said hyper beam all the bullies said there pokemon started to chage up there hyper beams then they fire no Alex and Ryan said while they cry then big smoke came form hyper beam than when the smoke cleared up i toke the hyper beam everyone shocked what i did that's enough you are hurting these pokemon then are things you beat up it is about raise them with care and love i said oh shut up you little ass Soul said Alex Ryan grab the pokemon help them i deal with this i said but both Alex and Ryan said go i yelled then nodded and grab the pokemon and help them let me do this phoenix said my firends nodded then i look at bullies you people are not disever pokemon you just treat them like garbage i said oh just shut up Tyler said then stoke a fighting pose find will this the hard way attack them all the bullies said then pokemon came chage at me and attack then but i dogde thier attacks. they were very tick off fine beartic hyper beam on them Soul said he was pointing at my firends, the pokemon, and phoenix then beartic started to fire a hyper beam then fire it then i move to the attack no you will not hurt my friends i yelled then i started to chage up a aura sphare then fire it to desrtoyed the hyper beam what the hell everyone execpt me said that was aura sphare Roxas how did you that Ryan said i knew i could not hide this forever. then i started to remove my necklace and put on ground then a glow surounded me. then glow disapperd and revial my ture form everyone was shock you will not hurt my friends i yelled then i charge another aura sphare and fire it and take down thier pokemon they tick off then the came at me i dodge then attacks then one of them toke out a knife then begain to stab me i began close my eyes. i what odd i open my eyes again i saw phoenix got stab in the herat then one of the bulies remove the knife from Phoenix chest then he fell on the ground Phoenix everybody yelled he just useless person now it is your turn Soul said then began to stab me but i saw phoenix stop it what the everybody yelled you 3 are just sick hurt others that make me sick phoenix said. then phoenix kick Soul in the gut. then puch his eyes. then kick him in the face. then broke one of soul bones on his leg and arm. you guys get out of my sight Phoenix yelled at bullies then ran while holding Soul. you ok Roxas Phoenix said yes i said then i saw Alex and Ryan came to me is that really you Roxas Ryan ask yes this what i am half human and half lucario i said everybody was shock but they were smileing and claping that was amzing Roxas Alex said thanks i said. after a while we got our trainer card then i saw pokemon we used oh you guys i said um is it okay we come with you the espeon, arcnine, and unfezent saud sure i need tell my teacher they were shock you can understand them Alex yes after all i am half pokemon i said then we went to tell my teacher. we told our teacher that these pokemon want to come with us but he not agreed with what why i said because what happen so can let that happe- my teacher got interupt let them a man said we look Phoenix sir my teacher said let them have them they help to save them and want to be safe that after all you did same thing when you were young hugh Phoenix said we were shock that our teacher was hugh from unova region yea since i join team freedom i was one of best of your members hugh said i know what you mean Phoenix said we look at hugh our teacher um hugh who are team freedom me, Alex, Ryan said team freedom is a team that free everyone from thier pain and suffering and guide them to the light of freedom Hugh said. we did talking a bit and me, Alex, and Ryan i got our pokemon we pick before then i headed back home but i stop hey Alex Ryan why not come to my place i said sure they both said ok race you there i said then we ran back to my home.

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ENJOY IT I WILL FIX MY ERRORS ON WEN SO DO NOT RUSH AND GOOD BYE._**


End file.
